


High High Hopes

by SansThePacifist



Series: LotusVerse - UTMV [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asriel didnt turn back into flowey, Asriel just wants to feel better, Asriel wasnt having a good time before nightmare came, Catch me writing about asriel for like. The first time i think, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Implied/Referenced Starvation, Memory Issues, sorta?, trouble understanding emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: "You're lonely, aren't you?" The skeleton asked. "Scared, abandoned, angry at the world.""I don't know what I feel," Asriel admitted, voice a broken whisper. "I can't remember." The skeleton only smiled, a softness to their eye that Asriel hadn't seen, hadn't understood, inso long.
Series: LotusVerse - UTMV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	High High Hopes

The fur under his cheeks were wet from tears as he watched over Chara's grave, as he waited to turn back into a flower but never did, so he brushed them away. Again, again, again, they just kept coming. He whimpered and whined like the crybaby he used to be, wailed until his head hurt and voice stopped working.

He couldn't remember the right words to express what was happening to him, how his unnamed feelings were twisting his mind. So, he kept crying. He cried until the cold feeling in his chest got worse, until he felt almost... almost... sick? 

He stayed there, kept to his self-imposed confinement, no matter how much his stomach hurt or his magic weakened. Then, Sans was there. Or... not Sans? They looked like Sans but they were taller, different, covered in some sort of strange goop. Asriel sniffled and wiped his tears away, refusing to acknowledge that his eyes filled just a few seconds later, and looked up to the skeleton clad in purple and blue.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" The skeleton asked. "Scared, abandoned, angry at the world." 

"I don't know what I feel," Asriel admitted, voice a broken whisper. "I can't remember." The skeleton only smiled, a softness to their eye that Asriel hadn't seen, hadn't understood, in _so long._

"I am Nightmare, God of Negativity. What is your name, child?" Asriel went to say Flowey on reflex but- but... he wasn't Flowey anymore. He had his memories but he wasn't, _he wasn't._ Flowey was emotionless, Flowey was terrible, Asriel couldn't be Flowey.

"I.... I'm Asriel." It felt weird saying that name, like he wasn't supposed to, but he did it anyways. Nightmare sat on their knees, right beside him, and offered a hand to shake. Instead of shaking it, Asriel grabbed it and didn't let go, surprised to feel something solid under the goop, to realize that what he was experiencing was _real._

"Hello, Asriel." Oh stars, Asriel was crying again. He couldn't _stop._ "Do you wish to come with me? At my castle we can help you feel better." 

" _Please,_ " Asriel begged, "Please, I don't understand what I'm feeling, but it hurts. _It hurts so bad._ " 

"Poor child..." Nightmare's eye was sad, "I can't fix that, but we can help you do it yourself."

" _Anything,_ anything to make it better, please!" 

"Careful who you say things like that to, Asriel," Nightmare said, quiet, "there are monsters who would gladly take advantage of such a statement." 

"I don't care!" Asriel cried, closing his eyes in hopes that it'd help block the waterfall of tears. "I just want to feel better or- or understand! Or something! Something more than this!" Once Asriel's breath was calm again, Nightmare gently pressed his hand, catching his attention. 

"You're hungry," Was he? "Come, I will bring you to our abode." Nightmare helped him stand up, steady and strong as Asriel's legs shook. "Some warmth might do you good." Then, just like that, they disappeared.


End file.
